When Knowledge Fails
by Sasi
Summary: I can't really say too much, don't want to give the story away! This is a yoai so you are forwarned! not the usual pairing either!


If the title didn't drive the fact home, this fic is all about the "official-E-mail checking-puzzle solving-head stuck in a laptop-kawaii" Koushirou! Note that anything in *…* is thoughts and viewed in the POV of Koushirou (duh!). All the ~~~~ is to convey time jumps. When I say that I just mean you get to either see some flashbacks or just hours or days have passed. In both cases, you should be able to keep up. Also, this takes place somewhere during the first series, not sure where. It's after Hikari joins though. Oh, just so you know what you are getting yourselves into…this is a yaoi fic, and if you don't know what that is then…um…why did you click the link? (Can you tell I like Koushirou? ^_^ he's just so cute!) 

I have used the original names for all characters. Here is a run down on who is who:

Taichi – Tai

Yamato – Matt

Hikari – Kari

Jyou – Joe

Koushirou – Izzy

Takeru – T.K.

(Sora and Mimi are the same)

On that final note my disclaimer:

I own nothing, I know nothing, I have nothing but my ideas. The evil Digimon in this fic's name is however purely from my delusional brain, so ask before ya rip of the character! Flame if ya like, comments always welcomed.

Ja ne! ^_^

~~~~~

As we lie on the bank of the small river, I couldn't stop myself from asking the question that slowly slipped out past my lips, "Will we always be together?" 

My mind slowly going over the events that led us here…

~~~~~

*It's quiet tonight.* I slowly look around me, I see the others sleeping, their Digimon next to them. There was Sora, Piyomon's pink body next to her. Jyou his glasses lying on his bag. Gomamon's white horned body on Jyou's chest. A whimpering Mimi was talking to someone about the ridiculous price of the shoes she wanted. Palamon who looked a lot like a plant woke long enough to nudge Mimi. Lying across from them was a sleeping Takeru, Patamon who looked like a pig with wings for ears, was resting in his arms. Hikari lay not too far away, Tailmon who looked like a kitten without feet, was resting beside her. Gabumon who had blue tiger striped fur was in between them. And there was Agumon who resembled a small T-Rex was on the other side of Hikari. That left myself, Tentomon a very large electrical bug, Taichi and Yamato…I blushed at the last name.

*Speaking of which, where are they? I remember Taichi saying something about checking out the area around them…Why had he bothered? The only thing out there was more sand…*sighing I returned to my laptop that lay open on my lap. Shortly there after Yamato had walked past, his blue eyes shone with pain. I sighed again when he walked past.

*He's my best friend and…and…* some how, some way I had found myself worrying about him. I knew what was upsetting him though, but I didn't say anything. It was almost like Yamato didn't want me to know how hurt he was…*but still.*

I started as I realized that I was gazing in the direction Yamato had headed off in, my cheeks feeling hot.

"Come on Koushirou! Snap out of it!" I tried, oh how I tried as I turned back to my computer. My fingers flying over the keys, it wasn't until I stopped and clearly looked at the screen that I noticed I had changed the background on my desktop. I felt my cheeks heat again my pulse racing. *If I keep this up I'll never get anything done!* There was a collage of Yamato pictures looking back at me. *I can think about that later…*

I had the feeling I was being watched and I looked up. A smile slid across my face as a face stared up from my right.

"Are you ok Koushirou? You look so sad." 

I couldn't help but laugh at my Digipartner. He knew exactly how I felt. And I gazed at him give him the once over. His hard red shell sparkled under the light of the moon and stars, my reflection met me in his many faceted eyes.

"I'm ok…really, don't look so worried."

"I can't help it. Are you sure you are ok? You want to talk about it?" 

His straight forwardness made me laugh again, it always came down to the fact the two of us were so alike it was scary sometimes, "Really I'm fine. Why don't you get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us…Tentomon?" 

I looked down and he was already asleep. Shaking my head I returned to the task of trying to figure out what more was needed of us Digidestend so that we might return to our own world, to save this one and our own.

Hitting the Enter key I let the program run and I found myself thinking again of my dear sweet friend…

*Yamato…why won't you let me in? It's not logical to leave everything buried up inside.* I sighed. *I'm one to talk aren't I? How long have we known each other? When did I start to feel this way about you? How long has it been since we arrived in DigiWorld? Will I be able to tell you how I feel soon?*

The thoughts flooded me as I remembered the first day…we had all went to summer camp where we were sucked into a dimensional anomaly and landed here…except Hikari, she had been home with the flu. *Probably the best thing all things considered. Though I still don't know how she knew about the DigiWorld since she had never been…*

~~~~~

Footsteps brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up. My heart jumped up while the rest of me just sat there, Yamato his face stained with tears stood there. I then noticed that Taichi was back already lying next to his Digimon. I turned back to Yamato who had sat down next to me.

"Want to talk about it?" *I'll listen* I said to myself not looking at him. At first, I thought he might not have heard me but when he broke the silence with a sigh and a sob, I looked at him.

Yamato had his face in his hands his body curled up into a ball on the log we shared. My heart cried out to him as I slipped an arm around him. *My poor Yama-san, please tell me what's wrong. You're hurting me to see you like this.*

"Is it about Taichi?" I watched as he just nodded his head. 

Well now it all made sense, I knew that something had been wrong with the couple when one night Yamato returned only minutes after he had left. I hadn't thought too much of this at that time, but, realized that one of them had broken it off. *It was all too easy for me to figure it out, and no one had to tell me.*

I rubbed his back as I spoke quietly, "Don't cry Yama-san, you'll get me started!" 

I realized that tears were already cascading down my face. I watched as my childhood friend sob, his frame shaking every now and then.

By the time he had passed out, it was almost dawn, the sky lightning up. I thought about moving him over to his sleeping bag but I noted that there is no way some one as small as me could move his big, strong, and very silky body. *Well at least not by myself* I slowly smile down at him pushing a loose strand of hair off his face *though it would be fun to try.*

When I woke up I found my own sleeping bag draped over me which made me blush. Yamato must have woken seeing me shiver in the cold desert predawn and covered me up. Again I felt my heart race, my pulse quickens, and I could hardly breathe. As I looked around the campground, I realized I was the only one awake *now that's a change, me up first.* I frowned at the thought, noticing a joking tone in it.

Wasting no time I boot up my computer, ignoring the figure just returning, checking on how last night's tasks had turned out. A read out appeared and I sighed inwardly.

"What's wrong Koushirou?" I tried not to show my disgust as Mimi sat down. 

It wasn't that she was unpretty, she was just flaky and annoying. *If only she didn't ramble on about her looks.*

I put a hand over my eyes as I gathered my thoughts. "I've been attempting to figure out what else must be done in order for the two worlds, DigiWorld and Earth to slip back to the way they should be. Though, I keep coming up with nothing of note since…" I trail off as I notice that she had stopped listening, her attention now on the others as they woke.

"Morning everyone! Palamon and I got us breakfast!" 

I watched as she headed towards the others her cheer returning. Palamon however was still standing there at my feet and I looked down curiously.

"Hungry Koushirou? Here," she said cheerfully.

I took the offered fruit with a smile and a quiet thank you as I turned back to my computer. I heard Palamon say something about me always having my nose in my computer and not to the group where I should have my attention. I looked after the retreating Digimon with a frown *they definitely go together. Then again, we were all evenly paired with our Digimon.*

After a relatively short breakfast, Taichi had us up and moving again. We all complained as we went but he pretended like we had said nothing. *Oh well, at least this gives me time to work some more on the symbols…* (FYI for the reader…this refers to the symbols found in the one episode where Mimi was attacked in the maze in the first season. Your confused I'm confused but you get the gist ne?)

~~~~~

A day and a half later we slowly reached the end of the desert and we all sighed at the sight of the forest ahead. Little Takeru, who was hanging by Yamato and mine hands, looked up at us, "We made it Onii-san! I told you we would!"

Yamato looked at me with a smile; I turned away at that but returned it with one of my own as we swung Takeru back and forth. It felt like old time's back home with Yama-san and little T.K. as he was sometimes called as we swung the younger boy higher.

Little Takeru squealed with glee and the group let out a laugh at his antics. Everyone had been a bit on edge since returning to the Digital World and it was nice to relax even just the little bit that we were. *But how long would this last? It's getting late again…* I heard Taichi coming up behind us "ok gang just a bit farther then we can settle down for the night!" we let out a unified cheer as we headed for the forest's edge.

~~~~~

We stopped near a stream for the night, the forest surrounding us and I opened my computer, logging on to the Internet to ease my mind. After a few minutes I looked over at the others, almost all of them were asleep and I was glad. *At least Mimi won't be coming over and interrupting me…I wish he would though.* I sighed, as I looked at Yama-san, his face so soft, eyes so expressive. *Why can't I just tell you how I feel? Tell you how much you mean to me? But, what if you didn't feel the same way? Would I be able to handle it?*

Looking down at my computer screen I noticed I had started a file, it was titled Yama-san. It was open and I read what I had obviously just written:

Your eyes are so kind, your lips pouty, your face so open. Will you ever look at me like I do you? You seem so distant of late, please tell me what I can do to make you happy again? I wish you would just look over here and notice me, to hold me close and tell me you would be there for me, forever. I know he hurt you in some way, but do not let that keep you away. I want you; I need you, my Yama-san. I love you.

*Well at least I know how I felt.* I smirked at the little voice, as if I hadn't already known this fact for sometime now. I did not see the one that stared at me from the line of trees behind me, nor did I see as it headed for me. I just sat there with Yama-San's file open and his collage background still up. I let out a low moan not knowing what else to do.

Then I noticed a figure I had missed upon my screen, and I just sat there blushing. I could see a shock of blonde hair and dark blue eyes as the figure neared me. "Yama-san…"

He smiled at me as I turned, looking at him. *He's walking over here, did he see?* I realized that I had dropped my computer on the ground in front of me. I picked it up at the same time Yamato reached me, his arms circling me, holding me close. 

A tear ran down my face as I tried to speak "Yama-san…I have…I have to tell you something…" 

I turned in my seat as he placed a finger over my lips and then very cold lips covered mine. I was surprised at first, when an even colder tongue was forced into my mouth. I felt oddly on fire as he slowly lifted me from the log I was sitting on. My mind tried desperately to tell my heart and the rest of me that something was wrong.

*Had I not just seen Yama-san in his sleeping bag next to Takeru? But if this isn't Yama-san…* the thought was tossed aside as I felt cold hands slip under my shirt. My eyes closed, fingernails digging into soft skin, a little moan escaping from my throat. *It is him…and he loves me.* I shouted the thought at my logical brain.

But I should have listened to my mind just then for I felt sharp shooting pain run across my chest and I cried out. I pushed myself back and opened my eyes, what I saw was not Yamato. Though she looked human, I knew she was not. I was starting to panic, but something kept me there and I looked down at my tattered shirt and saw not two but four arms. She smiles at me "hello there Digidestend, my name is Endorphinmon and you are going to make a very nice snack indeed." Without warning, she kissed me again, as she held my body there in the air. Tears rolled down my cheeks as my mind called for my Yama-san.

As I struggled to break away from this pleasure demon I took note of where we were at, the first thing calling to my attention was the fact that we hung in midair, just below the tops of the trees. She started to search my body hands groping, talons tarring into my flesh. Only then did I realize that both of us were totally nude, I had to think of something if I was going to walk way from this in one piece. Pain caused me to turn my gaze back to my attacker, she now had her tail wrapped tightly about my neck choking the air out of my lungs, I mentally screamed as she again kissed me deeply. I took note that one of her hands was below my waist and I sobbed softly. Another was tangled in my hair, the third one around my middle, the last digging a gash into my face. I had been digging my fingernails into her shoulders but she pulled them out and held them behind me with a smile.

"I can't wait to hear you scream little one" she laughed at me as I tried again and again to break free. 

I felt my back hit something hard, I was only vaguely aware that it was a tree. I finally had an idea that I decided to spring into action.

When she came back in for another kiss I opened my mouth and forced myself to shove my tongue down her throat. I held her there with a death grip on her bottom lip. I saw the blood that poured out of the spot I had bitten and she gave me a curious look. 

"If I can't stop you I might as well enjoy myself" I said flashing a smile at her breathlessly. 

She grinned back at me "oh? And what could I do to make it more…pleasurable?"

She had let go of my hands and I nearly sighed in relief. Slowly I pulled her closer and whispered into her ear, "Can I tie you up now?" 

I grinned as she set me down, pulling out some straps that were on her clothes. She held me while I tied first one set of hands to the branch above us then the other. I took the whip I had seen; I snapped it playfully as a moan came out of her.

I started circling, thinking of where the best places to hit her with it. After another moment I didn't care and proceeded to beat her to death with her own whip. I could hear her begging me to stop but I was not paying attention again. Her cries stopped and her body was still. I tossed the whip to the ground angrily.

I wept silently as I tried to find my way back to camp. *Which way had it been? Am I even getting close? Help me Yama-san, I need you!* I kept walking, my body cried out in pain, pleading with me to stop and rest but I ignored it. *Hey what's that there on the road…? It's my underwear! I'm getting closer, I know I am.* I put them on and started to pick up speed, I could see my short brown jeans in the grass ahead. As I reached them picking them up, I heard a rip watching my shirt fall to the ground in two pieces. I put on my shorts and felt tired all of a sudden, I looked about for a place to sit down.

*This will do…so tired…* the cold bit into me as my head fell back against a tree, sleep over taking me, my last thought is of my dear Yama-san.

~~~~~

I can hear voices, concerned voices *what were they all worried about?* I tried to call out to them but my own voice was not there. I tried to listen to what they were saying but it was all garbled, like trying to understand someone who was talking underwater. *I know those voices, those are my friends…but they sounded so sad, what was causing them so much pain? Was that Yamato's voice he heard? Yes it is! Wait, what is wrong with me? Why can't I speak? Why can't I see them? Are they worried about me?* 

I could hear Yamato's clearly now, "I keep telling you, that is what he looked like when I found him! I wouldn't do THAT to him Taichi." 

I could only smile in here as I heard my Digimon, "Yamato is right, I…was there…when he found…" 

An odd noise came from where Tentomon was. *Was he crying over me? I wonder if this is what it's like to feel loved…* Slowly sleep over took me again and I could only sigh in content.

~~~~~

*How long have I been asleep I wonder…* I tried again to move and found that I could not. Though I was now able to open my eyes again and when I did I saw that it was dark out and Yamato he's here sleeping next to me…oh how I want to just touch him. I tested my voice and it came in a croaked whisper, "My Yama-san…wait for me a bit longer." My eyes slid shut and I fell asleep again.

~~~~~

I mentally groaned as I pulled myself out of the peaceful sleep, I knew that if I didn't wake up now, I might not ever. I opened heavy lidded eyes and gasped at the beautiful night sky. The stars twinkled brightly tonight and I lay there just taking in the glorious sight. I pushed myself upright, my body screaming in agony as I did so. Ignoring it I looked around, it was the same place they had been at, I was thankful for that.

I felt movement to my left and I stiffened. As I turned my eyes fell on Tentomon, his tiny body shook. He looked cold I noted and pulled myself the rest of the way out of my sleeping bag. I took one end of the bag and pulled it over him. I smiled when he stopped shaking and sank into a restful sleep. *He must have stayed by my side the whole time; he looks pale.*

The rest of my friends were sound asleep in their bags, they all looked worn out. He quietly headed for the stream he knew was just around the bend. *I really need to take a bath.* I found the stream with no trouble and peeled off my socks and shoes. I reached for my shirt but stopped. I remembered what had happened to it and I softly began to cry. I let my head drop and was surprised to see Yamato's sleeveless green turtleneck on me. *That's right, Yamato and Tentomon had found me out there in the woods. He probably noticed how cold I was and put it on me not caring about himself again.* I peeled out of it though; I really wanted to get that icky incident out of my mind. When I was completely nude, I heard someone behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and held my breath wanting it to be him. But my heart fell as Taichi stepped into view. "What is it Taichi? Can it wait?" I turned back to the water; I didn't care if he could see the marks that covered my back and front. Taichi had started walking over to me, his shoes crunching twigs as he went. I sighed when I knew that he wouldn't just leave me be and turned to face him arms crossing over my chest. I searched Taichi's childlike face, I was aware that his eyes moved up and down my body.

"I saw you were up and walking about and thought I ought to at least check on you. You know we were all worried about you…" I could almost here Taichi finish up that sentence, 'I was worried about you.' *Your eyes really are deep, I feel like I'm falling into them.* I looked down at that my feet nervously. 

"Taichi…can I ask you something?" When he didn't say anything, I continued. I closed my eyes as I spoke "do…do you know how Yamato feels…about…"I blushed as I looked up into Taichi's eyes "me?" 

Taichi only grinned at me. I just couldn't stand it, I started to turn away when he grabbed my hand, and I stopped dead in my tracks. His other hand went to my cheek and he pulled me close kissing me. My mind reeled back but it was too late. *Why did I let him do that?* When he pulled away I stood there for a second not knowing what to do. I did the only thing I could think of, as my tears streamed out a pulled back my hand and smacked my open palm on his face. Now that felt good! *…Actually, I only feel a little bit better…*

I turned away from him then, ran to the edge of the stream and jumped in. The cool water refreshing to my now very hot wounds. I stayed under the surface of the stream for a long time, fists clenched. *How could he! He knew I had feelings for Yamato and he still did it! Yamato was right, he is a jerk…*

I slowly climbed out of the water and looked at my reflection. My body was covered all over with cuts…everywhere. Well at least they were only throbbing now, I pulled my clothing back on, and I shuddered as I did so. I headed back to camp feeling completely drained. 

When I got there Taichi was laying next to Agumon as if nothing ever happened and I sighed happily. Tentomon was wake now and he looked very worried searching the camp for me I could tell as he ran to me. 

"KOOUUUSHIIIIIROUUUUU!!!" I winced at he shouted my name. 

I held a finger to my lips, "Tentomon, shhhhh! You'll wake the others, and they need the sleep more then I do." 

I hugged my counterpart as he knocked me to the ground, his sobs loud. I picked us up and wandered over to the far side of camp where my computer sat. It was closed and I heaved another sigh. I sat down on the log that had started my troubles up, this time I did see Yamato as he rose from his spot next to Takeru and head over to me and Tentomon. I blushed and looked down at my very happy Digimon who gave me one of the most puzzling of looks. I was a little relived when he hopped out of my lap. 

"Now I can get some sleep knowing that you are a wake and in good shape." He hugged me again as he wandered back to where I had awoken. I smiled after him, sometimes he knew me all too well…

Yamato had finally reached me and sat down next to me. His gaze wandering over the group. *Probably looking at Takeru, I wish he would look at me too.* I booted up my computer with a sigh. 

Yamato spoke quietly then, "I'm glad you're ok Koushirou." 

I looked sideways at him *had I heard him right? He was worried about me?! Not Takeru…but me!* My heart skipped a beat and it took a moment for me to find my voice. 

"You…were…worried…about me?" I felt faint as he nodded. "So, what are you still doing up, or did Tentomon wake you?"

He didn't say anything at first, then he practically whispered and I had to lean over to hear him, "Really couldn't sleep…I was too busy thinking."

My eyebrows rose at that, "Oh…what were you thinking about?" 

I tried to sound less interested then I was but failed. Being so close yet so far from the one I loved was heart retching. *Please,* my mind cried, *tell me you feel something for me, or tell me you feel nothing…just let me know.*

When he spoke he must have heard that cry, "Just thinking about how nice it would be to sit with my best friend, I know it would make me miss home that much less." 

My heart sank a bit *he only thought of me as his friend, his best friend, well its better then nothing I guess.* I turned back to my screen nodding at him. There was something on my desktop that wasn't there before. It read Koushirou-chan and I realized that someone had read my files while I was out of it. *With my luck, it'll be from Taichi.* I groaned at that thought. *Might as well take a look.*

I slowly typed in the file I wanted to open and in a few seconds I was reading it. As I read I heard a wonderful sound and realize that Yamato was playing his harmonica. *Mmmmm, he plays so well…but he only plays for Takeru…* chewing over that bit of knowledge I slowly return to the file:

My dear Kou-chan, when you went missing my heart fell into the darkest depths of hell. I thought it was my fault for not telling you what you mean to me and I cried so hard. I saw your computer just lying on the ground open and I knew you would never leave it that way…not of your own accord. I saw the background and the file and I had to read it. When I did, my heart soared! You did feel like I do, and that made me miss you even more. If you are reading this my Kou-chan then you must be back and well, me sitting next to you. If that is the case then know I love you and you are not alone.

I must have been crying cause I heard Yamato's sweet voice telling me not to. When I opened my eyes that I didn't remember closing I realized that he was hugging me. My mind racing but I shoved all of the thoughts that popped up to the back of my mind. I just let him hold me, my sobs muffled by his bare chest. 

"What's wrong Kou-chan?" He asked.

I continued to cry as I told him of what had happen out there in the woods. He pulled me the rest of the way into his lap when I had finished my story. His hand on my back the other running through my hair. 

"You are safe now Kou-chan, I won't let anything happen to you ever again." 

Slowly my cries die away as I felt myself falling asleep in his arms, a smile on my lips. Just before I slipped into the wonderful arms of sleep Yamato had pulled me close and gave me a tender kiss. 

"Thank you…Yama-san"

~~~~~

I woke up hours later finding I was wrapped in my own sheets Tentomon next to me. *Had that just been a dream? Did that really happen? Boy I'm thirsty!* I slowly sat up and began to push myself out without waking my Digimon. 

He must have been a wake still cause he asked me without turning over, "Where are you going Koushirou?" 

I smiled at him as I stood there, "I'm going to get a drink of water, don't worry I'll be right back!" 

When he didn't reply I looked over to where Yamato should have been and only saw empty sheets.

*Now that's strange, I wonder where Yama-san is…* Wanting to know I walked over to where Gabumon was sleeping and gently spoke to the Digimon. 

"Gabumon, do you know where Yamato is? Gabumon?" 

I was about to give up when the creature with bluish fur rolled over and frowned, "I think he said he was going to go talk to Taichi. That was a while ago though, why do you ask?" 

I blushed but hoped that it hadn't been noticed. "Was just wondering…" I trailed off as I dropped my gaze to the ground. "Do you know where that stream is? I can't seem to remember where it is…" 

There was a silence but finally Gabumon lifted a hand and pointed to my right. I hugged him with a thank you and stood. I must have really startled him I thought with a smile.

I had only taken two steps when the little Digimon asked, "Koushirou, do you love Yamato?" 

I froze. *He couldn't possibly know about Yama-san and me could he? I mean I wasn't totally sure myself…* I slowly nodded my head anyway, "yes" I said just barely hearing the word I had uttered. 

"I'm glad, Good night Koushirou," He replied. I heard him turn back over and I let the breath I was holding out slow.

I followed a small path until I heard the babbling of the stream. As I neared it I could hear voices and decided to head upstream a bit as not to interrupt a shouting match. I stopped then and realized that I still had Yama-san's turtleneck on and I blushed. *I should put on a different shirt, I brought two with me this time, and Yama-san has but this one…* I turned around then and headed back to camp. When I returned Yamato was back, he was already fast asleep, I could tell. Pulling Yamato's shirt off over my head and with the help of Gabumon got the green sleeveless onto Yamato. 

"Thanks Gabumon" I whisper to him as I pulled my own shirt around my shoulders. I left my shirt unbuttoned as I headed back the way I had come, the night air was a bit warm on my skin.

I had reached the stream again and headed farther way from camp, not wanting to run into Taichi for a second time tonight. I really wasn't thirsty I realized as I made my way to the bank. It just was a reason to go see if Yama-san was really mine. I sighed, looking out over the water as I sat down with my feet in the cool stream. I regretted not bringing my laptop with me, *it would have been nice to just sit here and work.* Just when I was about to get up, a piece of cloth was tied around my head over my eyes. I stiffened, *was it Yama-san?* I called his name and I got a giggle and a shush from my left side. I stood up and turning around, arms out in front of me. When I found nothing I sighed and reached my hand up to remove the offending object. 

"Don't do that Kou-chan, you'll ruin all my fun." 

As I reached for the cloth, hands grabbed mine pulling me close. Soft lips touched mine and I sighed, *it is my Yama-san.* I kissed him back slowly; he was smiling around my mouth. *I'll give you something to smile about…* I tilted my head, arms going around his neck as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. He pulled my shirt completely off as his kisses became harder and longer. I put a hand to his chest and my body went ridged, this was not Yamato. I could tell, although this boy knew what my Yama-san called only me, and about the right height, it was not him. *But who could it be if not Yamato? Jyou? No Jyou was asleep back at the camp…* 

Reality hit me like an awful slap, though I didn't want to believe it, I knew it had to be Taichi. I brought my other hand up to slap him like I had earlier when I felt fabric. I now had my back to him and he was tying my hands behind me and I felt a repeat of days before; when I was attacked. *NO! I don't want to! Why did I leave camp? Why hadn't I brought Tentomon with me?* The tears fell down my face as the ground came up behind me as Taichi hung to my lips like I had to my Yama-san…*where was he?* 

My cries though loud did not sound the way I intended them to be. I tried to tell this vandal of my body that I didn't want him to continue but what came out was decidedly different. 

"Ooh Tai…chi, please…!" 

He was kissing my chest, every kiss a little bit lower and which made me gasp, my mind screaming for it to end. When I was again without the comfort of my clothes, I was again in the hands of the evil Digimon lady. I was frantic now my voice shrill and high 

"Oh Tai…chi please," I gasped again, "Stop…!" 

My face was stained with tears, sobs taking over as I kicked with all my might repeating Yamato's name over and over again. I felt as Taichi eased off my chest a bit I was thankful for the little relief it gave. But I had cheered too soon…there was a tongue licking me all over and my sobs returned. I finally found my voice and as I breathed in to bellow he was again over my mouth with his. This time all my breath was sucked out of me leaving me gasping for air. *Why now? Why me? Had I brought this on myself? I have to flee, have to get away, but how?! I need help this time…* Another sob came out of my throat with a moan. 

I turned my head in the direction I hoped the camp was and shouted, "YAMAAAAAAAAAAAA-SANNNNNNNNN!!" My voice sounded desperate and an octave higher then it usually was. I raised my voice again as pain spread across my chest, "TENTOMONNNNNNN!!!" 

Taichi again kissed me hard, jabbing my ribcage painfully, I grunted at each punch. *Please dear God! Please let them hear me!* 

"YAMAAAAAAA-SANNNN! HEL-…!" My cry cut short as another kiss was placed on my lips. 

"No…no one is coming to help you my Kou-chan," I heard Taichi giggle as he licked the new bruises on my body. 

My cries drowned out by my sobs. And then I felt Taichi push my legs apart and I sobbed even louder. 

"Please don't…" I whispered in fear. 

Then, all at once, the hand was lifted and I heard scuffling. Someone was helping me to sit upright and I was thankful when the cloth was removed.

I turned to my savor; it was little Takeru! I turned my head to see my Yama-san and Taichi fighting each other. Takeru had all my things, as he untied my hands and I hugged him. I quickly got dressed and took T.K.'s hand 

"Come on Takeru, let's head back to camp…" He looked up at me I couldn't help but see the hurt in his eyes as he squeezed my hand. "I'll be fine Takeru-chan," I tried to give him a smile and it only half spread over to the boy. "I just need to get away from here…" 

"Away from him you mean…" Takeru said as we walked towards the trees. 

"Yeah…" couldn't put one by T.K. he was too smart for that.

When the sounds of fighting had died away, I felt a need to take another swim, and since they were both depressed the water would feel good. 

"Hey Takeru, want to go for a swim?" the younger boy smiled at this and nodded. We rushed to the waters edge pulling clothes off as we went. 

"Help Koushirou!" I turned to him and saw that he was still trying to undo his laces. I walked back to him and just pulled his shoes off. As I rushed to the water Takeru was already beside me as we jumped in. When we came back up I started splashing him. A water fight broke out, both of us laughing at the other. 

"Let's see who can hold their breath the longest!" Takeru said very warmly. 

He really knew how I felt, almost as much as his older brother did. I nodded in agreement and we both went under the surface of the water. I had heard Takeru pop back up but I lingered in the depths of the water. 

When I finally came back up for air Takeru hugged me tight and said, "Will you be my Onii-san too?" His voice sounding hopeful. 

I smiled at him, "Of course I will Takeru, you know that!" I returned the hug as we swam for shore.

By the time that Takeru and I arrived at the campsite, Taichi and Yama-san were just returning with Gabumon who I hadn't seen during the 'event'. I saw my Yamato, his face covered with bruises, was half carrying a very limp Taichi.

I watched Yamato drag his old lover across to a log, I realized that I was hoping that Taichi was dead. No, that would be wrong of me, and I don't think Yama-san would be able to look at me after it. 

"Is the first aide kit still in your bag Jyou?" I asked quietly. 

"Yeah, it is," He replied slightly confused.

Nodding I walked over to his bag and pulled it out. Slowly I walked over to the two boys, Sora was a buzz with questions demanding to know what had happened and I shot Takeru a knowing look as he began to tell the others about the 'attack'. *I'm glad he knows me so well…I don't think I could have been able to tell the group the truth.* Takeru explained about a big evil Digimon that had attacked his Onii-san and Taichi. That was why Onii-san called for Onii-san and this confused the others. 

I only smiled, "What Takeru is trying to say is I 'Onii-san' was calling for Takeru's Onii-san."

Everyone did the 'Oh!' face and nodded.

I was in front of Taichi then and I gave him a dark look whispering coldly, "Just try and tell them otherwise or try that again and I will sick Megakabuterimon on you…" Even my Yama-san gave him a deadly look.

I raised my voice for Sora to hear me although she was standing right next to me, "Sora!" 

She looked at me "What is it Koushirou?" she was worried I could tell. 

"Could you take Mimi and Hikari for a walk?" She looked at me with a puzzled glance. I sighed as I held up the first aide kit, she made an 'Oh!' with her mouth. I walked over to Mimi thoughtfully. "Hey Mimi, you wouldn't happen to have any make-up that acts like a," I forced myself to use a simple word so she wouldn't just wander off, "concealer?" 

At first I thought the word was too big but she looked thoughtful and pulled out two different bottles. "If you are planing to cover up those nasty bruises on them use this one on Taichi. He's a lot lighter in skin tone then Yamato. Please don't use all of them, I might need them later!" She said with a smile. I shook my head as Mimi bounced off after Sora, and Hikari.

I turned to Taichi with a frown then looked at Agumon. The Digimon was just staring at Taichi with a sad look. 

"Agumon, can you please remove Taichi's shirt? I need to check to see how badly hurt he is." I inquired.

The Digimon nodded yanking on Taichi's shirt, the boy cried out in pain. *That'll teach you to keep your hands to yourself.* I began to poke at Taichi and every time I did, he would let out a shout. 

"Hmmm, two broken and one bruised rib. Not too bad, now hold still." I commented dryly.

I pulled out the gauze and wrapped it around his chest, using the white tape to hold it in place. With that done I noticed that his shoulder was hanging at a strange angle and put a hand to it. 

"You sick son of a bitch! That hurts!" I turned to Yamato ignoring Taichi's cries. 

"Hold him still I need to pop it back in," Yamato let out a laugh at my words as he grabbed Taichi. 

"You are going to do what?!" In one deft motion I picked up his arm and shoved it hard back into place. 

As he screamed I said, "Just that…" dropping to my knees I continued my prodding. "Well that seems to be the only things that were wrong with you. Here you might want to cover them bruises." I handed him one of the concealers; he stood up taking it and stormed off.

Jyou watched this shaking his head, "Everyday something happens and I feel like I missed something." 

"You just worry too much Jyou, I know why don't me and you go check on the others?" Gomamon said looking up at Jyou with a smile. 

"Sure why not? Its not like we'll get attacked again tonight…" I couldn't help but laugh at poor old Jyou as he walked off.

A pair of hands rubbing my back startled me. I didn't have to turn to see who it was, but I did so anyway closing my eyes. I rested my head on his chest. 

I sighed, "Yama-san…" his arms wrapped about me and I heard him groan at the slight pressure to his chest. "Here let me take a look at that" I said pushing his shirt up and finally pulling it over his head. I couldn't help but grin when I placed light fingers over his chest and he just gasped. "Nothing broken I see," I calmly said as I settled once more into his grasp. 

He whispered into my ear, "I told you I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you." 

A pair of arms surrounded my legs I opened my eyes and look down at Takeru. "Never ever let anything bad happen to Onii-san!" His eyes big and bright. 

I rested a hand on his head with a smile, "Thank you…both of you."

~~~~~

Takeru had left us then and I had been alone with my Yama-san, no my Yama-pi. Hands running through my hair and down my bare back. 

"Yama-pi…" I couldn't help but say it out loud making me blush. 

"Hmmm, yeah Kou-pi?"(When my sister read this she thought it said cutie pie ::giggles::) 

As we lie on the bank of the small river, I couldn't stop myself from asking the question that slowly slipped out past my lips. "Will we always be together?" 

He drew me close and kissed me deeply, when he pulled back he said, "Of course we will be, you me and Takeru, together forever." 

"Good, I'm glad," I lied back down into his embrace.

~the end~


End file.
